eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Words of the Avatar
in | }} Book Text by Brother Nusad, Clan Historian In the days after the Sleeper had been awakened and departed from realms unknown, mortals strode within the planes of the gods themselves. Seeking some way to halt this unwanted meddling, the gods withdrew their influence from Norrath and would speak no more. Because the druid rings and wizard spires ceased to function, mortals were cut off from one another. A dark time fell upon the lands as the treat of another Rallosian Empire stirred within the depths of the Feerrott. Yet there was still hope. The goddess Quellious called forth an Avatar of Tranquility, granting a mortal monk some vestige of her power to ensure that Norrath survived the anguish that was to come. The Avatar appeared to some of the mortals and prepared them to defend the human city of Freeport against the Rallosian menace. Word of these events reached Sensei Bodiki, honored master of the Whistling Fists Clan. He told his monks to prepare for battle, for they would join in the great war that was to come. Not since the days of Zan Fi had the entire order left their monastery to engage in such a conflict. The monks obeyed their honored leader and prepared to set sail for Antonica. But just as the monks were about to depart, the Avatar of Tranquility arrived upon the shores of Mara. He asked to speak to Sensei Bodiki in private, so the two honored monks retreated to the top floor of the Tower of the Four Winds. They talked for hours, while all the other monks waited to learn what message the Avatar had brought for them. Finally Sensei Bodiki emerged from the tower, though he walked alone. He said that the Avatar wished fro their order to remain at the monastery. The sensei could not share the reason why the Whistling Fist Clan was not to engage in the battle; Sensei Bodiki would only say that is was vital that they safeguard the island of Mara. Their island, he said, had some other part to play in Norrath's future. The monks knew their honorable master would not mislead them, so they obeyed. Only Sensei Bodiki himself departed the island to fight alongside the Ashen Order in the Battle of Defiance. The Avatar blessed the sensei's decision, although he warned him that this conflict would be fraught with danger. The brave sensei felt that his place was to join others monks in their defense of Norrath. The battle was won but the price was terrible: Sensei Bodiki was struck down by the Avatar of War. In a gesture of great honor, the Avatar of Tranquility himself bore the body of this fallen hero back to the isle of Mara, where it was laid to rest within the Sepulcher of Zan Fi. The Whistling Fist Clan next elected Brother Zadekil to the position of sensei. The honorable Sensei Zadekil governed the order though many prosperous years in which great songs were sung of the brave Sensei Bodiki. Credits